Una Voz en la Obscuridad
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. COMPLETO O/S. *Por favor ver la advertencia antes de leer.* Mi nombre es Isabella. Solo Isabella. Todo ha sido tomado de mí. Soy a la que nadie ve. Soy a la que nadie escucha. AH.


Twilight no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, el crédito es para _**katinki.**_ Los personajes en este O/s están casi al 100% OoC.

Beteado por Ariana Mendoza D

Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

**Nota de la autora**

Gracias a 22blue, por escuchar, decirme lo que pensabas, y sostener mis _dos _manos.

**Por favor lee antes de comenzar: **para ser sincera, debatí para postear esto o no. En mi mente, los fics de Twilight están aquí para nuestro entretenimiento, no para hacer declaraciones o juicios morales. De cualquier forma, al final, decidí seguir adelante y publicarlo, porque creo que hay cierto valor en enfocarse en un tema que realmente valga la pena, incluso si es en el contexto de fics hechos por fans.

Esta historia no es agradable, ni bonita, dulce, sexy, o romántica. No pretende serlo en absoluto. Es bastante gráfica, violenta, muy perturbante y bastante horrible. El contenido es deliberadamente alarmante. No está hecha para ser excitante de ninguna manera.

No hay arcoíris ni 'felices por siempre' aquí. _Es _una declaración, sin embargo, _hay _unas pocas verdades que espero tomen en cuenta si deciden leer.

Si eliges no leer, lo entiendo y no te culpo. Aún así, te pido que te saltes a la nota de autora al final de la página. El mensaje real está ahí.

Una nota final sobre la estructura de la historia: la fecha anotada antes de cada segmento es importante. Hay un par de saltos en el tiempo.

Gracias por tu tiempo y por leer,

-k

* * *

**Una Voz en la Obscuridad**

* * *

_Por una paradoja divina, donde hay un esclavo hay dos.  
Así, en la maravillosa reciprocidad del ser,  
nunca podemos alcanzar los niveles más altos  
hasta que todos tus iguales ascienden contigo.  
~Edwin Markham_

**[Mayo 5, 2010]**

Mi nombre es Isabella.

Solo Isabella.

Solía usar el nombre de Bella Swan. Así era como mi familia y mis amigos me llamaban. Eso era lo que decía mi certificado de nacimiento.

_Hermoso Cisne__**(1)**__._

Porque para ellos yo era hermosa.

Es infantil pensar en esas cosas, pero a veces lo hago.

Años atrás, yo tenía un hogar y una familia. Era una niña promedio con una vida promedio. Mi mamá, Renée, se quedaba en casa, y mi papá, Charlie, era policía. No teníamos mucho dinero, pero lo llevábamos bien.

Vivíamos en una pequeña casa blanca, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, en el estado de Washington. Mi recámara estaba en el segundo piso. Era pequeña, pero tenía un increíble ventanal con un sillón. Cuando tenía ocho, la decoré con veinte tonos de púrpura porque odiaba el blanco. Mi espacio era cómodo, y los colores me hicieron sonreír años después, así que nunca me molesté en cambiar nada, ni siquiera cuando me hice mayor.

Realmente, la única cosa que cambió con el paso del tiempo, fueron mis libros. Tenía algo por la lectura, especialmente por los romances clásicos, así que mi padre construyó unas repisas junto a mi cama. Estuvieron llenas y doblemente apiladas para cuando llegué a onceavo grado.

El resto de la casa era, quizás, un poco anticuado, pero era cálida. Había gabinetes color amarillo en la cocina, ya que a mi mamá le recordaban el sol que nunca veíamos, y encima del mantel en la sala, había un montón de marcos de todo tipo con fotos. Afuera, el patio trasero estaba siempre cubierto de hojas. Era muy verde, y siempre había bastantes árboles cerca. Llueve mucho donde vivía, así que cada vez que salía al porche, podía oler las frescas hojas caídas. Era como estar en medio del bosque. El aire siempre estaba limpio y con olor a tierra.

Cuando cumplí dieciséis, mi papá me compró esa vieja, destartalada camioneta Chevrolet, que era del color del óxido. El motor era ruidoso a morir, y el rendimiento de la gasolina era turbador, pero amaba esa camioneta. Adoraba manejarla hasta la escuela y a mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda local de artículos deportivos.

La camioneta significaba libertad.

Solía bajar las ventanas y dejar que mi cabello se agitara con el viento en mi camino a La Push para ver a mi amigo Jake. Ponía el viejo estéreo que solo reproducía estaciones AM. Usualmente todo lo que escuchaba eran canciones country precargadas que hablaban de cerveza, perros y trenes.

No importaba. La amaba porque era mía.

En ese entonces, yo tenía una buena vida.

Tenía amigos.

Tenía una familia

Tenía un nombre. Y era amada.

Pero no debo hablar de nada de eso ahora. Si lo hago, habrá consecuencias.

La última vez que cometí ese error, no pude caminar por dos días y él tuvo que llamar a un doctor para que el sangrado de entre mis piernas se detuviera.

No, he aprendido que lo mejor es quedarme callada durante el día y hacer lo que fuera que él dijera. Hace cuatro días, estando parada afuera en un parque, rodeada de gente, renuncié a toda esperanza.

Mi nombre ya no es Bella Swan. Es solo Isabella.

No importa lo mucho que duela. No importa cuán fuerte sea tragarme el vómito que quema mi garganta cuando él me toca. No importa cuánto piquen mis ojos con lágrimas, me quedo callada y pretendo que estoy soñando, que esto no es real.

Guardo mi llanto para cuando está oscuro y él no puede verme.

**[Septiembre 13, 2008]**

— ¡Vamos, Bella! —ríe Ángela—. ¡Será divertido! ¡Solo nosotras las chicas!"

—Está algo lejos…—dudo, calculando ya el tiempo y la distancia. Realmente, estoy pensando que mi mamá me querrá en mi casa esta noche. Antes de irme esta mañana, vi los ingredientes en la barra… terciopelo rojo**,** mi favorito.

—Tomaremos turnos para manejar si lo necesitamos. ¡No hemos ido desde julio! Forks es tan aburrido… ¿Por favor?

Ángela y Jessica quieren manejar a Seattle para celebrar que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

_¡Dieciocho!_

Estoy en el último año del bachillerato, pero he pasado las últimas dos semanas llenando hojas de aplicación para la universidad. Quizás es muy pronto, pero no me importa. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas con las que voy a la escuela, sé exactamente qué quiero hacer y a dónde quiero ir.

_Stanford._

Tengo el GPA (Grade Point Average: promedio de calificaciones) y los resultados para entrar. El dinero es un poco más difícil de conseguir, pero estoy segura que ganaré unas cuantas becas por mis resultados académicos y mi situación financiera. Si no, tomaré un préstamo. Valdrá la pena, porque voy con todo. Quiero enseñar. No en preparatoria, porque no sé si puedo soportar lidiar con niños como Mike Newton todo el día. No, quiero enseñar en la universidad, así que eso significa que tengo un montón de años de estudio por delante. No me importa para nada.

—No lo sé, Ang… —comencé.

—Vamos, B, podemos ir a Barnes and Noble. No voy a lloriquear para nada —prometió Jessica.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer para no reírme ante el falso puchero de sus labios y sus ojos de perro mojado. Pero Jess sabe exactamente dónde pegarme. Necesito libros nuevos, quizás algo nuevo y emocionante. La librería de Forks es… triste. Claro, puedo leer en línea, pero quiero oler las páginas mezcladas con el aroma del Starbucks. Okay, y quizás me gustaría ver si el chico guapo que coqueteó conmigo la última vez aún trabaja ahí.

—Bien, ¡hagámoslo! —cedo—. Pero dejen le llamo primero a mi mamá para asegurarme de que no le importa. No quiero herir sus sentimientos.

Mi mamá es la mejor.

—Ya no eres una bebé, cariño. Ya tienes dieciocho —dice—. Es tu cumpleaños, así que deberías tener diversión. Aunque, quédate en las buenas áreas. ¿Lo prometes? Hay un montón de locos por ahí afuera. Y no te separes de Ang y Jessica… llámame si se hace tarde, ¿okay?

Nos toma una eternidad llegar. El tráfico es horrible y ninguna de nosotras sabe realmente a dónde vamos. Terminamos dando un par de vueltas, pero finalmente, lo logramos. Ángela se estacionó en una calle lateral, que estaba más o menos en medio de a donde queríamos ir. Varios bloques después, hay algunas tiendas que ella y Jess realmente querían ver. Mi paraíso de libros está en algún lugar detrás de nosotras.

Porque, después de todo, es mi día, empezamos en Barnes and Noble. Es como… el mejor lugar en la vida. Podía perderme aquí, y por un momento, como que lo hice, olvidando que hay dos chicas hambrientas de moda arrastrándose detrás de mí.

Gasto quizás una hora yendo de estante en estante. Hay una versión de tapa dura de mi autor favorito a la que no me puedo resistir, e incluso encuentro unos pocos títulos de los que había escuchado. Cuando me siento en una de las sillas laterales de color azul marino, escucho un jadeo. Miro hacia arriba, solo para encontrarme con dos pares de ojos rodándose y a dos chicas sonriéndome al mismo tiempo.

—Hey, ¿por qué no se adelantan, chicas? Saben que de todas formas no me importa mucho Betsey o como se llame. Puedo encontrarme con ustedes para cenar.

—No, está bien, Bella —sonríe Ángela—. Es tu día.

— ¡En serio! ¡Adelántense! Podría quedarme aquí por otras dos horas y sería feliz.

Jessica se deja caer en el brazo del sillón a mi lado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Estás segura? Está esa increíble blusa en la ventana, ¡Y creo que tiene una etiqueta de liquidación!

—Sí, lo juro. Ve por ella. Las alcanzaré.

Ángela sonríe y revuelve mi colita de caballo.

—Si estás segura… ¿Nos llamas cuando termines?

—Definitivamente.

Más tarde, cuando levanto la vista de mi libro y observe mi reloj, me doy cuenta de que ya son pasadas las siete. Mirando a través de las enormes ventanas de enfrente, el sol ya se ha puesto, y está oscuro afuera. No tenía la intención de pasar tanto tiempo aquí. Saco mi teléfono y noto que Ángela me mandó un mensaje, diciendo que se habían ido unas cuantas calles más abajo y que me esperaban cuando estuviera lista. La pequeña luz de la esquina está parpadeando, y me doy cuenta de que olvidé cargar la batería anoche.

Aún mirando hacia mi teléfono, camino por entre las filas hacia la parte frontal.

Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, me estampo contra lo que tiene que ser un ladrillo, y escucho un fuerte "¡Umph!"

—Oh, Dios, lo siento —murmuro, inclinándome hacia abajo para recoger la pila de libros que había tirado—. No estaba…

—Está bien —responde una voz grave. Es baja, y hay algo en todo esto que no se siente nada bien casi de inmediato—. Nunca me quejaré cuando una chica linda se tropiece contra mí.

—Ah, sí, lo siento —me disculpo de nuevo.

Finalmente miro hacia arriba, y hay un chico mirándome. Está justo enfrente de mí, bloqueando mi camino.

El chico es mayor que yo, anda por sus veintes o quizás incluso en sus treintas. Es más o menos un pie más alto que mi 1.52 m, así que debe de andar en algo arriba del 1.80. Él está realmente… duro y delgado, como un boxeador o algo así. A pesar de que va vestido con una playera negra y pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, puedo decir que no hay ni una pizca de grasa en él. Ya no hay dudas de por qué se sintió como estrellarse contra un ladrillo.

Trato de no hacer una mueca, ya que es de mala educación, pero tiene el cabello rubio y fibroso amarrado detrás de su cabeza, y tiene un tatuaje oscuro que se envuelve alrededor de su cuello, como una serpiente. Sus labios están agrietados, y sus ojos son de ese raro azul hielo.

Pero lo que realmente noto, es la manera en que me está mirando, como si quisiera comerme. No es como la manera en que Jake o Mike me miran cuando han estado bebiendo y están pidiéndome que salga con ellos. No, este tipo hace que mi piel se erice, a pesar de que no lo conozco para nada. Él simplemente despide esa vibra.

No esconde el hecho de que está viendo hacia mi pecho, y cuando finalmente me doy cuenta de que me sigue sosteniendo por la cintura, campanas de alarma suenan en mis oídos.

—Tengo que irme. Ya voy tarde —sonrío y trato de actuar como si no tuviera los pelos de punta.

—Oh, vamos, has estado aquí por horas. ¿Qué son unos cuántos minutos más? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chica linda? Yo soy James.

Mi estómago desciende en picado, porque escucho algo que realmente no quería oír.

—No, en serio. Mis amigas —hago énfasis en la palabra 'amigas' y sostengo en alto mi teléfono—, están esperándome. Se preocuparán.

Con un guiño, el tipo sonríe en respuesta, y detrás de sus agrietados labios, veo una fila de dientes torcidos.

—Eso es una pena. Quizás nos encontremos de nuevo.

—Sí, está bien —murmuro. Cuando se mueve hacia un lado, paso rápidamente directo al mostrador. La señora que me hace la cuenta, nota que voy apurada, y me pregunta si todo está bien. En serio, todo lo que quiero hacer es irme y encontrar a Ang y a Jess, para así sonreír y reír ante sus comentarios.

Pocos minutos después, ya estoy en la calle, con los brazos llenos y apresurándome hacia la tienda que Ángela me dijo en su mensaje. Está mucho más lejos de lo que recordaba, y creo que está en una de las calles laterales. Me toma un rato llegar ahí, porque tuve que regresar sobre mis pasos un par de veces. Parte de eso es porque estoy preocupada. Todo el camino tratando de alejar la mala vibra que me había transmitido ese chico en la librería. Sigo repitiendo la escena una y otra vez, con la esperanza de convencerme de que reaccioné exageradamente, que he estado viendo demasiado UVE (Unidad de Víctimas Especiales).

Para cuando llego a la tienda, me doy cuenta de que las luces están tenues y el letrero ha sido volteado a la cara de 'Cerrado'.

—Diablos —maldigo, poniendo mi bolsa en el piso para poder encontrar mi teléfono.

Está realmente oscuro aquí, mucho más oscuro de como lo notaba cuando estaba concentrada en encontrar el lugar. El poste de luz está apagado, y el más cercano está media cuadra abajo. Cuando miro alrededor, soy la única aquí.

Hay algo de basura en la esquina, y algunos volantes de color rosa neón sobre un concierto tirados en el piso. Pero aparte de eso, solo yo. Mi teléfono está pitando. La batería ya se acabó, pero hay una llamada perdida y otro mensaje, esta vez de Jessica.

_OMG ¡Vas a amar este vestido! ¡Tan sexy! La tienda ya está cerrada. ¡Te vemos en el restaurante!_

No las alcancé por veinte minutos. Probablemente ya están en el restaurante, preguntándose dónde estoy.

Suspiro y me inclino para recoger mi bolsa. Mi corazón está fallando un poco. Sé que es tonto, pero aún no dejo ir esa extraña sensación. La oscuridad solo está empeorándola.

—Bueno, mira quién es —la voz es fuerte y está riendo.

Mi cabeza se dispara hacia arriba y veo a tres figuras a unos veinte metros. Instantáneamente, mi sangre se convierte en hielo, y un escalofrío recorre mi piel.

Incluso en la oscuridad, puedo ver su contorno delgado y la forma de su cabello fibroso. Es él, lo sé, el de la tienda. Pero ahora no está solo. Hay uno menos alto que trae una chaqueta de piel negra a su derecha, y uno que parece un enorme jugador de futbol a su izquierda.

_Me siguió._

Trago, y mi mente viaja de vuelta a una tarde con mi padre cuando estaba en su turno de policía. Una niña había sido violada en Port Angeles, y él se asustó. Mis nudillos quedaron magullados para el final de su lección, pero por eso aprendí a golpear. Pero ahora… ahora, no puedo recordar dónde golpear, dónde dar un rodillazo, porque mis pensamientos están borrosos, y todo lo que puedo escuchar es el sonido de mi sangre corriendo por entre mis oídos.

Necesito gritar, porque todo esto no se siente bien. Necesito empezar a caminar de regreso a la calle principal, donde hay personas y luces, pero mi cuerpo entero se bloquea por el miedo. Vagamente soy consciente de mi respiración, dura y fuerte, pero es como si estuviera en alguna clase de realidad alterna donde el tiempo pasa lentamente y mis piernas están entumecidas.

Cuando ellos están a quizás diez metros, es como si un relámpago me golpeara. Mis pies finalmente deciden moverse, y mi voz deja salir un ronco grito que suena como:

— ¡No! ¡Aléjense de mí!

Pero ellos son más rápidos que yo, y la siguiente cosa que sé, es que mi cara se estrella contra bloques de cemento, y hay un cuerpo contra el mío, presionándome contra la pared. Mi caja torácica duele y no puedo respirar.

Su boca está caliente y está susurrando en mi oreja:

—Vamos, chica linda, esto no será tan malo si no te retuerces. Si estás buena y apretada, alguien que quizás este interesado.

No sé a qué se refiere, pero el terror me atraviesa la sangre y hace que se me doblen las rodillas. Lágrimas están rodando por mi cara, y sollozo cuando lo siento. Su pene está duro, incluso a través de mi pantalón, y se está frotando contra mi trasero.

Con todo lo que tengo, me empujo contra él y trato de jalar su cabello. Trato de golpearlo y patearlo, pero mis brazos son sujetados por los otros dos hombres. Cuando siento la mezclilla raspar mis piernas mientras es bajada, y el aire golpea mi trasero, grito y grito, aún cuando su mano amortigua los sonidos.

El olor y sabor de su piel sudorosa hacen que mi esófago se inunde de vómito. Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar, porque de repente siento un dolor como ninguno que haya experimentado antes.

_Demasiado dolor._

Mi cuerpo está siendo invadido y empujado repetidamente contra el muro de cemento. Se siente como si mis entrañas se estuvieran dividiendo y yo estuviera en llamas. Lloro por eso, por el dolor, por el miedo, por saber que no puedo detenerlo.

—Mierda, es una virgen —gruñe, mientras me invade una y otra vez—. Tiene que serlo... Tan jodidamente apretada… Maldición.

—No —sollozo, pero nadie puede escucharme. Parece que le toma una eternidad terminar, y al final me siento vencida, ya no teniendo nada mas en mi para luchar.

Por dentro, estoy muriendo. Estoy entumecida y no puedo pensar más allá de la palabra, "No".

Cuando termina, se sale y me hace girar para quedar frente a él.

—Límpiate tú misma —me ordena, y me avienta un trapo grasiento.

Algo húmedo gotea por mi muslo. Me inclino y lo huelo a él y _algo _metálico. Sin previo aviso, mi estómago se devuelve violentamente en el pavimento.

Creo que ahora me dejarán sola. Ruego porque se vayan. Pero estoy equivocada.

Este hombre, James, me agarra por el cabello. Me levanta en la punta de mis pies hasta que, juro, que mi cuero cabelludo está ardiendo, y su brazo vuela a través de mi cara. Mi cabeza se azota por la fuerza, y siento mucho dolor en mi mandíbula derecha.

Me vuelve a dar una bofetada, esta vez en el lado izquierdo, y ríe.

—Él va a amarte.

**[Septiembre 17, 2008]**

—Abre tu boca, zorra.

Lloro mucho y agito mi cabeza. Esto no puede estar pasándome. No es real. No puede serlo. Estoy en una pesadilla que nunca terminará.

—Isabella, chupa mi polla —demanda James, empujando su pene entre mis labios. Está duro y es demasiado grande para mi boca, así que siento náuseas cuando llega a mi garganta. Me ahogo y puedo saborear la bilis—. Si me muerdes, te golpearé tan fuerte que no serás capaz de sentarte por una semana.

Y lo hará. Lo sé. Mi cara está tan herida por ser golpeada que, no puedo reconocerme a mí misma en un espejo, y mis costillas ahora están azules. Creo que algunas de ellas están rotas. Me ha violado tres veces más desde que me raptaron. Una vez, me golpeó mientras estaba haciéndolo. Duele por todas partes.

Cuando cierro mis ojos, puedo ver la cara de mi madre. Me pregunto si mi padre está buscándome.

Quiero morir.

—Por favor, no —lloro, pero no sirve de nada.

**[Noviembre 30, 2008]**

—Dormirás aquí —me dice un hombre alto.

Miro entumecidamente una habitación que está pintada toda de blanco. Hay una pequeña ventana que deja entrar un poco de luz, y en la esquina, hay una cama. Como la habitación, es blanca. Sábanas blancas, almohadas blancas, cobija blanca. Hace que la habitación parezca esterilizada.

Repentinamente unos dedos se envuelven alrededor de mi cuello, no muy fuertemente, pero lo suficiente para mirar hacia arriba un momento y hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Los muros son a prueba de sonido. ¿La ventana? —señala—, es vidrio a prueba de balas. No eres la primera.

Asiento silenciosamente, porque entiendo lo que está diciendo. Estamos en un edificio de apartamentos, uno bonito, al parecer, y hay gente alrededor, pero nadie me escuchará si grito. Él también acaba de decirme que soy sustituible.

— ¿Conoces las reglas, Isabella?

—Sí, señor —susurro, mirando hacia el piso. Mi corazón late con fuerza contra mi caja torácica. Pero es un extraño tipo de terror el que ahora vive en mí. Ya no es frenético y pulsante. Es un resignado, cansado miedo que me hace pensar que me estoy rindiendo.

Hay una pequeña parte de mí que se las arregló para aferrarse a la ira. La parte de mí que quiere escupirle a la cara. Pero no lo hago porque la mayor parte de mí, ha sido destrozada por James y sus hombres.

Esa parte está creciendo cada día. No fue hace tanto cuando mi único pensamiento era cómo iba a pagar la universidad. Ahora, me siento sin valor y sucia, y por la noche, mi pecho duele por mis silenciosos sollozos.

—Dilas —ordena. Su voz es fuerte y sus dedos se aprietan alrededor de mi garganta. Miro hacia arriba de nuevo y veo a este nuevo hombre. Creo que James lo llamó Edward. Pero realmente no recuerdo.

Trato de mantenerme derecha, temerosa de las consecuencias si no lo hago. Sé que no valgo nada para él. Sé que me lastimará, me usará y probablemente me desechará. La otra chica que James tomó, una rubia llamada Rosalie que compartió conmigo celda, me contó sobre los _circuitos _internos y qué esperar. Ella había sido traficada antes.

Ahora tengo una cama en vez de un sucio colchón en el piso, pero mi situación no es diferente. Solo mi dirección ha cambiado. Y ahora estoy con el control natal. Estoy agradecida, porque no puedo imaginar el horror que sería la alternativa en este lugar.

Rosalie fue afortunada, porque se las arregló para matarse un día antes de que yo fuera vendida.

La envidio.

Este nuevo hombre, Edward, es quizás tan alto como James y con la misma constitución. Sin embargo, a diferencia de James, viste bien. Su piel está limpia y sus dientes están derechos y blancos. Su cabello está elegantemente despeinado y me recuerda a las hojas de los árboles en octubre. Sus ojos son color verde esmeralda, pero no puedo soportar verlos porque hacen que me estremezca. Veo hambre y violencia en ellos mientras mira mi cuerpo desnudo.

Por fuera, él no parece de ese tipo… pero lo es. No importa realmente. Él no es diferente.

Lo odio, independientemente de su cara, su ropa o su nombre.

Mi voz suena vacía en mis oídos.

—No hablar con nadie a menos que usted me lo indique. No responder si llaman a la puerta ni responder el teléfono.

— ¿Qué más? —tira de mi cabeza hacia atrás para que lo mire. Un pequeño jadeo se me sale, porque es tosco y sus dedos me agarran fuertemente, pero mi sonido solo lo hace sonreír.

—No tratar de escapar —susurro, mientras alejo las calientes lágrimas.

—Buena chica. Ahora arrodíllate.

**[Enero 29, 2009]**

Estoy sola en el apartamento. Esta es la cuarta vez desde que llegué que me han dejado sola.

Hay una cerradura especial en la puerta para que no pueda escapar. Necesita una llave para ser abierta, desde el interior o el exterior. Edward me dijo que no podría llegar muy lejos. James había incrustado un microchip en mi piel.

Como un perro.

De todos modos, por alguna razón, él me hace repetir las reglas en voz alta todos los días.

Una vez rodé mis ojos por accidente.

Solo una vez.

Edward no golpea ni tan fuerte ni tan seguido como James, pero sabe exactamente dónde golpearme para que sienta dolor por días.

Pero le gusta tener sexo. Mucho. Cuando me empuja hacia abajo sobre el colchón y se fuerza por entre mis muslos, no lastima tanto como cuando James lo hacía, pero es peor, porque algunas días trata de besarme. Le gusta decirme cuán hermosa soy y acaricia mi cabello.

Cuando le abro mi boca o cuando lloro, se enoja y me lastima. Si lo beso, es más rápido.

Soy una buena besadora.

Algunas veces mi cuerpo me traiciona y responde ante él. Él ama eso. Quiero suicidarme, pero he aprendido a vomitar en la ducha después. El agua oculta mis arcadas, pero no hace nada para limpiarme.

Hoy, tengo que aspirar y preparar la cena. Aspirar es bastante fácil, y de cierta manera me permite relajarme por un momento. Puedo perderme en el sonido y olvidar dónde estoy. Me recuerda las tareas domésticas que solía hacer en mi hogar.

_Hogar._

—Alto —me digo, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla con tanta fuerza que puedo saborear la sangre. No puedo pensar en mi casa. O en mama y papá. No puedo ir ahí.

Ellos no existen. Yo no existo. No estoy realmente aquí.

Es difícil cocinar cuando no hay cuchillos. O al menos los que Edward tiene están en cajones bajo llave porque él no confía en mí.

A veces fantaseo con esos cuchillos, aunque dudo que pudiera usar uno. Es difícil resignarse al temor de que le tengo miedo a lo desconocido, si fuera a tener éxito. Creo que, de todas formas, quizás James me encontraría.

En lo profundo, creo que debería ser más fuerte de lo que soy y el hecho de que no, me disgusta. No entiendo por qué mi cerebro ya no trabaja bien. Mis pensamientos son inútiles y tienen tan poco sentido. No soy nada.

Con cuchillos o sin ellos, Edward traerá a algunos amigos y quiere la mesa puesta a las siente en punto. Aún no sé a qué se dedica. Creo que tiene algo que ver con la bolsa de valores o finanzas, porque mira las cotizaciones en la televisión y habla mucho por teléfono. No es que necesite saberlo.

La cocina huele a salvia y orégano. Huele bien, y la salsa que hice también sabe bien. Con cada tick-tack del reloj del horno, mi corazón late más rápido, al igual que mi respiración.

Se supone que les serviré la cena. Sin embargo, la ropa que me preparó dice algo más. La falda apenas y me cubriría algo, y me dijo que no usara ropa interior. Me dijo que fuera… educada y hospitalaria.

Cuando escucho que la puerta se abre, trago fuertemente y me dirijo a la sala. La comida todavía está humeante, gracias a Dios. Además de la pasta, hice su postre favorito, esperando que estuviera equivocada con respecto a la ropa y que él no dejaría que sus amigos me tocaran. Rezo por esa poca de misericordia, porque es bastante malo cuando lo hace.

Como cada noche, espero y me paro al lado de la silla de Edward a la cabeza de la mesa, para así poder servirle. Le gusta eso. Le gusta verme inclinarme sobre la mesa. Algunas veces acariciaba mis piernas y mi trasero mientras llenaba su plato. Algunas veces presionaba mi pecho hacia abajo contra la mesa y levantaba mi falda. Ni siquiera se molestaba en quitarse su ropa; solamente la desabrochaba. Cuando terminaba conmigo, me hacía servirle otro plato y limpiar el desastre.

No sé qué es peor: eso, o las veces que me besa.

Dice mi nombre y yo solo levanto los ojos ligeramente. Mi estómago se sacude, y temblores de terror recorren mi espalda. Hay dos hombres ahí con él que nunca antes he visto. Se están riendo, con sus camisas polo de diseñador, y mirándome en maneras que me dicen que mis plegarias no serán escuchadas esta noche.

Dios ya no me escucha.

**[Abril 5, 2009]**

—Maldición, Isabella —hace rechinar los dientes—. ¿Por qué me haces hacerte esto?

Mi nariz y mi labio están sangrando por su puñetazo, y creo que mi hombro está quizás hasta dislocado por el ángulo en el que golpeé el piso. Escucho un crujido, y se siente como si cuchillos estuvieran perforando mi piel.

—Lo siento, señor —susurro. La sal de mis lágrimas hace que el corte en mi labio arda.

Edward me toma por el antebrazo y jala de mí para quedar de pie. Sus dedos me aprietan tan fuertemente que sé que mañana habrá marcas moradas de sus dedos ahí. Tropiezo detrás de él, mientras lo sigo al cuarto de lavado.

— ¿Cómo le llamas a esto? —dice secamente, sosteniendo una de sus caras camisas de vestir. La empuja contra mi cara y luego la tira al piso.

Confundida, no sé cómo responder, porque cuando está así, no importa lo que diga, estará mal. Algunos días he aprendido a esperar esto. Regresa al departamento, y sé, solo por la forma en que mira a todo, que no hay nada que pueda mejorar las cosas. Hoy es uno de esos días. Así que me disculpo una y otra vez.

Y lo siento. Por lo que sea que haya hecho.

Por estar viva.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte como hacer esto? —grita.

—Lo haré mejor —prometo, aunque aún no sé qué hice mal. Estoy implorando ahora. Es asqueroso y débil, pero no me importa—. Por favor no me golpee —susurro.

Sus ojos se suavizan por un momento y pierde el agarre. Casi gentilmente, quita mi cabello de mi cara. Su boca está en mi oreja, tan cerca que su barba raspa mi piel, y está acariciando mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa.

—Odio cuando me haces hacer esto. No me gusta golpearte. Lo sabes, ¿no? Ya no arruines las cosas, ¿sí? —murmura Edward.

En mi cabeza, lo estoy llamando mentiroso, pero asiento furiosamente, tragándome algunos sollozos.

Está satisfecho con mi aparente sinceridad, y besa mi cuello. Su boca está sobre mí por todas partes, húmeda y viscosa, y me cuesta muchísimo no empujarlo. En voz más baja, esa que desprecio, la que piensa que es dulce y seductora, me dice:

—Te dejaré compensarme, ¿qué te parece?

Cierro mis ojos y asiento de nuevo, esta vez más lenta y tristemente, porque no importa lo que yo diga.

**[Julio 17, 2009]**

— ¿Isabella? ¿Por qué no vas por el correo ahora?

Edward dice con una sonrisa, como si estuviera dándome un regalo.

Lo está haciendo. Este es el mejor regalo que alguna vez me ha dado.

Desde abril, empezó a regalarme cosas como recompensa, ropa menos provocativa para cuando él no esté, una suscripción a una revista, e incluso un collar. Casi me río cuando vi el dije en forma de corazón. Pero lo uso porque tengo miedo de _no _usarlo.

Algunas veces me deja leer sus libros, cuando he terminado mis tareas domésticas, los que tiene en su propia biblioteca, pero ahora no me interesan mucho. ¿Para qué leer sobre mundos que no puedo tener?

Pero _esto_. Esto es la mejor parte de mi día. Por las dos semanas pasadas, cada tarde me ha dejado bajar los diez pisos de escaleras hasta la fila de buzones en el vestíbulo.

_Sola._

Es lo más cercano a la libertad que tengo, y hago que cada paso cuente. Son exactamente ciento cincuenta pasos, y doy cada uno tan lentamente como puedo sin parecer obvia. Cada día, cuando abro la puerta de las escaleras hasta abajo, tomo una profunda respiración. El aire ahí está fresco. Es extraño decir eso, porque aún estoy dentro del edificio, pero ahí abajo, puedo oler algo de los escapes de los coches y hot dogs cocinándose y bratwurst**(2)**. Hacen que mi estómago gruña.

_E. A. Cullen, 11-325_

Me detengo enfrente de ese buzón. Vagamente, soy consciente de que vivo en el undécimo piso en el apartamento número trescientos veinticinco. Hay una calle marcada en los sobres, pero en realidad, lo único que sé es que estoy en alguna parte de Chicago.

Justo cuando me estoy acercando al buzón, hay un ruido a mi derecha, y una chica de cabello oscuro rebota a través de la puerta de entrada. Su cabello es puntiagudo, corto y bastante moderno. Está perfectamente bien vestida y luce una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Es como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Luce como ayer.

La semana pasada la vi dos veces, y esta semana, la he visto cuatro días seguidos. Cada vez me ha sonreído, como si pudiéramos ser amigas.

Ella cree que yo también vivo aquí.

Y lo hago. Solo que no de la manera en que ella cree.

Aunque es peligroso, porque ella ha tratado de hablar conmigo tres veces. Eso es contra las reglas, así que cada vez que lo hizo, pretendí no escucharla y corrí escaleras arriba. El primer día, lloré por una hora después de eso.

— ¡Hola!

Inconscientemente me estremezco, porque debo huir de nuevo. Agito mi cabeza rápidamente, solo un pequeño movimiento, y me volteo para irme.

— ¡Espera! ¡Siempre estás corriendo! —dice con una risa tintineante. Su voz se transporta y rebota en las baldosas de mármol. Antes de que pueda abrir la puerta, hay una mano en mi antebrazo y mi cuerpo entero tiembla.

— ¿Eres nueva? Soy Alice —ella está tan… _feliz_.

No sé qué hacer. No puedo provocar una escena por ser grosera, pero estoy petrificada por romper una de las reglas de Edward, incluso si él no está aquí para saberlo. Solo sé que lo descubrirá si lo hago, así que agito mi cabeza de nuevo y trato de alejarme.

Pero ella no se entera de eso y se aferra a mi brazo. Hay una parte de mí, una gran parte, en la que surge la idea de hablar.

_Solo una vez._

A alguien. Quien sea.

A esta chica que no me conoce para nada.

Esta chica que cree que soy su _vecina_.

Sé que estoy temblando y estoy inquieta, y ella puede sentirlo. Pero de todas formas me volteo. No me atrevo a verla y no puedo evitar que mis labios formen lo que creo que es un pequeño saludo. Aunque es apenas un susurro, es a la vez regocijante y aterrador.

Por un momento ella no responde y me arriesgo a mirarla. Se ve confundida. Su frente está arrugada y sus oscuros ojos están estudiándome como si fuera alguna criatura del zoológico. Me pregunto si puede ver el persistente color amarillo en mi mejilla.

El apretón en mi brazo se afloja, pero aún no me deja ir. En voz baja, Alice pregunta:

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Lágrimas nadan en mis ojos, pero no las dejo caer.

_No. No, no estoy bien_, quiero decir. No estoy nada cerca de estar bien. No hay _nada_ en mi vida que esté _bien_. Aunque no digo eso. No soy estúpida. Edward me ha advertido lo suficiente.

—Estoy bien —respondo finalmente. Me he tardado mucho. Si no regreso pronto, habrá mucho que pagar y no volverá a dejarme salir—. Gracias por preguntar, pero ya tengo que irme.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta. Su voz aún más baja. Es como si le estuviera hablando a un animal herido.

—Bella —murmuro.

Corro los diez pisos de escaleras porque tengo un miedo mortal. Mi corazón late con fuerza y mis piernas tiemblan. No sé qué esperar, que encontraré. Tampoco sé qué hacer con Alice. He roto la primera regla, y no estoy segura de qué será peor: admitirlo o esperar a ver si lo descubre.

Mi carrera se detiene en el momento en el que tropiezo en la puerta del pasillo. Edward está ahí, sin camisa, e inclinado contra el marco de la puerta con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Su mandíbula está dura y apretada con obvia furia. Está mirándome como si fuera a matarme, y sé que de alguna manera, lo sabe.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Isabella? —su voz es fría y amenazante.

El terror desciende por mi estómago, y automáticamente, caigo en mis rodillas y gateo hasta su cremallera. Es la primera vez que yo he empezado algo físico, pero por solo una fracción de segundo, pienso que quizás pueda rogar por mi perdón de esta manera.

—Oh, no, no —grita, mientras sus dedos serpentean por entre mi cabello y tira desde las raíces—. Tendré _eso _cuando _yo_ lo quiera.

Me oigo lloriquear, explicando que no supe qué hacer, que ella se me acercó.

Mis súplicas caen en oídos sordos.

— ¿Cuál es la primera regla? —demanda. Está jalándome del cabello hacia mi pequeña habitación.

—No–no hablar con nadie —lloriqueo.

Siento a mi cuerpo volar a través de la habitación, solo deteniéndose cuando mi columna vertebral choca contra el borde de la cama. El impacto envía rayos de agonía a través de mi espalda y piernas. Grito, pero entonces él está ahí, arrastrándome hasta la cama. Su peso está en mis caderas y sus piernas a horcajadas en mi torso, sujetándome para que no pueda moverme o escapar.

Él está gritándome varias cosas, llamándome perra y zorra y puta inútil, mientras me da bofetadas por toda la mandíbula. En alguna clase de instinto, trato de bloquear sus golpes cruzando mis brazos enfrente de mi cara. Incluso trato de golpearlo de regreso. Es como si estuviera en piloto automático y en algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente, me escucho gritar pidiendo a mi padre, inútilmente rogándole que me salve de este infierno.

Eso solo hace que se enoje más. Edward es mucho más fuerte que yo, y se las arregla para sujetar mis dos muñecas en una de sus manos.

Me golpea _tan _fuerte. Más fuerte que cualquier vez que James lo hizo.

—No —_golpe_—_._ Me —_golpe_—_._ Desobedezcas —_golpe_—_._ Nunca —_golpe_—. De —g_olpe_—. Nuevo.

Soy un desastre de sollozos, mocos y sangre. Mi pecho duele por mi agitada respiración y mi cara se siente como si estuviera hecha añicos.

Cuando me quedo quita, se inclina y gruñe.

—Ahora, ya que te ofreciste tan lindamente —sobre mí, sus ojos están oscuros y aún muy enojados. Nunca lo he visto así, y tengo más miedo que cualquier otra vez.

Toscamente, me da la vuelta, y en un solo movimiento, tira de mis pantalones hasta dejarlos por mis tobillos. Su palma se pone en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, forzándome a poner la cara contra la almohada. Siento náuseas cuando huelo el nauseabundo perfume con olor a fresas que me hace usar.

La cremallera de sus pantalones me hace encogerme. Después está el desagradable sonido de piel acariciando piel, de él masturbándose para ponerse duro. No toma mucho.

Estoy esperando la invasión usual, así que me preparo, sabiendo que me lastimará porque está demasiado furioso, sabiendo también que me destrozará de esta manera. Pero no me toma de esa manera. En vez de eso, escupe en mi trasero y de repente sus dedos están _ahí_, frotándome su saliva, dentro de mí, en un lugar que no ha tocado antes. Escupe unas cuantas veces más y después me castiga dividiéndome en dos.

Mi grito es espeluznante, pero lo amortigua empujando mi cara más profundamente contra la almohada. Sobre mí, mientras se mueve, gruñe fuertemente y me toma de los muslos para mantenerme abajo. En unos breves segundos de misericordia, pierdo el conocimiento antes de que se empuje dentro de mí por tercera vez.

**[Enero 6, 2010]**

Por los pasados seis meses, las cosas han sido diferentes. No realmente. Pero… ¿quizás?

Nunca, _nunca_ salgo del departamento.

En septiembre, a casi un año del día que fui raptada, hubo un momento horrible, una tarde en que la chica de abajo, Alice, llamó a la puerta. Estaba claro lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de que todo lo que habló fue sobre una petición de la junta del edificio. Ella y yo hicimos contacto visual por menos de un segundo mientras Edward le respondía.

Ella sospecha que algo está mal. De eso estoy segura, porque ella habló en voz muy alta cuando dijo el número de su apartamento, _09-213_. Creo que también estaba confrontando a Edward sobre mí, porque en tres diferentes ocasiones, he escuchado a Edward maldecir y llamarla perra entrometida en voz muy baja.

Pero eso no cambia nada para mí, así que camino alrededor del apartamento de manera indiferente. Desde esa tarde en julio, he perdido todo el sentido sobre el tiempo, y mis días se confunden. Todos son iguales.

Me levanto por la mañana a las seis en punto. Le preparo a Edward el desayuno que le gusta, huevos fritos. Durante el día, después de que se va en su caro traje y corbata, limpio. La mayoría de los días, friego el piso del cuarto de baño a mano, como una forma de escape.

Me encanta el olor del cloro. Se sobrepone a cualquier otro olor, fresas, sexo. Algunas veces, la vierto en mis manos a propósito. Si no la limpio inmediatamente, quema y hace que mi piel se sienta pegajosa. Se siente así porque los químicos están destruyendo los aceites y el tejido de mi piel, recuerdo eso por Química Avanzada.

_Saponificación._

Morbosamente, me gusta esa imagen.

En las tardes, preparo la cena de Edward. Le gusta comer a las seis treinta y no le gustan las sobras, así que cocino diario. A veces le gusta que me siente junto a él después de que le he servido, para que así pueda contarme sobre su día. He aprendido que trabaja para un fondo de cobertura amplia y que maneja el dinero de un montón de personas. Eso es por lo que siempre está al teléfono y estresado. Escucho y asiento, porque eso es lo que quiere que haga. Nunca me dice nada importante como si alguna vez fuera a salir o porque cree que lo que me está haciendo está bien.

Es como si quisiera actuar una jodida versión de 'casa'.

Aunque, honestamente, creo que se siente culpable en algún nivel por lo que me hizo el pasado julio. Me lastimó tan fuertemente que tuvo que llamar a un doctor, aunque sospecho que no a uno legal, para reparar el daño de mi ano. Desearía que solo hubiera dejado que el doctor me pusiera a dormir.

Cuando me desperté al siguiente día, había flores en mi habitación. Grandes ramos de flores silvestres. Me hicieron pensar en un lugar que visitaba cuando estaba en casa. Ese prado en medio del bosque detrás de mi casa que mi amigo Jake y yo encontramos cuando teníamos doce. Si me hubiera podido levantar por mí misma, hubiera tirado los floreros al piso. En vez de eso, me quedé recostada de lado y lloré silenciosamente por mi hogar y por mi mamá.

Pero desde entonces, Edward ha sido más gentil conmigo y me ha golpeado solo un puñado de veces. Al menos no me ha tocado de nuevo _ahí_.

Además ha estado comprándome cosas de nuevo. Como el primero había sido destrozado por su ataque, compró un nuevo colchón para mi cama. No tengo ni idea de qué hizo con el anterior, pero el nuevo es más suave, y ahora, hay sábanas suaves y azules en vez de las blancas. También hay un estante en mi habitación, donde él pone nuevos libros cada semana. Dice que esos son míos, lo que encuentro irónico. Pero también me deja usar la ropa que quiera todo el tiempo. No voy de compras, obvio, pero me deja elegir las cosas que quiero por internet. Los pantalones deportivos son… _agradables_.

Algunas veces, Edward hace que me siente a su lado en el sofá de cuero de la sala para ver una película. De vez en cuando, me pregunta qué clase de música me gusta y cuáles son mis libros favoritos. Por qué pretende que le importo, no lo comprendo. No es como si fuera una de sus citas que trajo a su casa. Aunque no lo digo. En vez de eso, le respondo con uno de los títulos de los libros que ha puesto en el estante.

Odio _Cumbres Borrascosas_.

Después, cuando Edward termina con sus preguntas y empieza a jugar con el dobladillo de mi blusa, no peleo con él cuando quiere tener sexo conmigo. Es menos doloroso de esa forma, físicamente, pero mayormente emocionalmente, porque he aprendido a apagar mi cerebro.

Pero odio muchísimo cuando me hace dormir con él en su cama. Las sábanas huelen como él, y usualmente alrededor de las dos o tres de la madrugada, me despierta con su mano en mi pecho o entre mis piernas. Él dice que disfruta la _comodidad _de tenerme ahí. Cuando se empuja dentro de mí desde atrás, ríe y gruñe cuán increíble me siento. Cuando se lo digo en respuesta, sus caderas dan tirones y termina más rápido.

En realidad, él no se siente para nada increíble, a pesar de que algunas veces mi cuerpo produzca lubricación.

Desde septiembre 13, 2008, solo he sentido tres cosas: odio, miseria y miedo.

**[Mayo 1, 2010]**

Edward me está llevando a un paseo esta mañana. Es una recompensa. Dice que he sido buena chica y que lo merezco. No me encogí cuando uno de sus amigos me acarició ayer por la noche cuando les serví la cerveza. Al menos no les dejó hacer nada más. Cuando ahora está dentro de mí, me dice que soy suya y gime mi nombre como si fuéramos amantes. Cada vez, me trago la bilis.

Así que, mi _recompensa_.

_Un paseo por el parque._

Sus palabras me hacen sentir como un perro, aunque difícilmente son las más feas que me ha dicho.

De todas formas, mis pantalones deportivos tienen que irse. Edward dice que tengo que lucir presentable si me lleva afuera. Me prepara unos pantalones de mezclilla que son de una talla muy pequeña y una blusa que se adhiere demasiado a mi piel. Cuando me miro en el espejo, un resto de mi pasada yo, la que iba a ir a Stanford, se emociona y silenciosamente me llama puta.

Pero en realidad, más que nada, me veo enferma. Mientras crecía, siempre fui delgada, pero ahora puedo contar mis costillas, y mi clavícula parece que le pertenece a un esqueleto. Lo que como, cuánto como, al menos cuando él no está en el apartamento, puedo controlarlo. Es mi pequeña rebelión personal. Más allá de eso, mi cabello está lacio y sin vida, y hay fuertes sombras de contusiones debajo de mis ojos. Solo una de ellas es por su puño.

En el momento en el que damos un paso afuera, me siento abrumada e incapaz de pensar, me agarro al brazo con el que me está tomando. Los sonidos de la ciudad, demasiado fuertes después de un año y medio de encierro, me espantan sin sentido. El sol es tan brillante que tengo que entrecerrar los ojos, y el viento, viniendo desde el lago, dijo, aún está frío. Me hace temblar, y el contraste con los cálidos rayos del sol en mi espalda me hacen querer llorar. Cuando me pregunta, culpo al sol por la humedad que se escapa de mis ojos.

En el parque, a donde sea que miro, la gente está hablando. Están riendo y montando en bicicletas. Hay niños jugando en las barras. Sus risitas son como una flecha directa a mi corazón, porque recuerdo eso. Recuerdo jugar fuera. Recuerdo que reía. Recuerdo cómo era eso.

Un brote de emociones en mi pecho casi ahoga a mis pulmones. No puedo respirar, y, repentinamente, todo lo que puedo pensar es:

_¡Corre! ¡Grita! ¡Haz algo!_

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta, sacándome de mis más profundos pensamientos.

Interiormente, me lleno de pánico porque Edward pueda leer mi mente. Algunas veces realmente creo que puede hacerlo. Él está siempre, _siempre_ un paso por enfrente de mí.

Ofrezco algo como una sonrisa. Es triste y lamentable, lo sé, pero es todo lo que sé hacer ahora.

—Es solo… demasiada gente —susurro.

Frunce los labios mientras piensa, inclina su cabeza y me mira extrañamente. Entonces, sus iris se oscurecen, y los músculos de su brazo flexionado, me jalan fuertemente a su lado. Mi corazón salta contra mi caja torácica. Esa mirada me recuerda a la tarde en que rompí su regla.

—No lo haré —digo en voz baja. Me fuerzo a besar su mejilla una y otra vez, tratando de calmarlo y hacer que me crea—. Lo juro. No estaba pensando en nada de eso.

Edward me sonríe como si fuera una niña y palmea un lado de mi cara. Sin dejarme ir, me sostiene de la barbilla para que lo vea. Sus dedos se encajan un poco demasiado fuertemente y sus ojos están agitados, decidiéndose.

—_Por favor, _ señor —susurro.

Cuando cierro mis ojos, anticipando lo peor, se ríe y envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Sé que no lo harás —dice, acariciándome el cuello. Para cualquiera que esté mirando, probablemente parecemos dos personas que están juntas y enamoradas.

Con voz más baja, lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo yo escuchara, dice:

—No me decepciones, Isabella. No quiero castigarte. Me duele tanto como te duele a ti.

En algún lugar en mi cerebro, me estoy riendo maniáticamente.

Pero por fuera, inclino mi cabeza y murmuro:

—No, señor, lo juro. No quiero ir a ningún otro lugar.

—Buena chica.

Mi respuesta y actitud lo satisfacen y se inclina para darme un beso como si no me hubiera amenazado. Como en todo lo demás, invade mi cuerpo, tomando lo que nunca quiero dar. Su lengua es demandante, forzando la mía a ceder. Cuando inhalo, huelo el olor del café rancio, tengo que suprimir un estremecimiento cuando su mano se desplaza por debajo de mi blusa y me palmea la piel desnuda. Oculto por nuestra posición y su abrigo, desliza su dedo por debajo de mi brassiere para pellizcar y empujar mis pezones. Es demasiado duro, pero esa es su intención. Lastimar. Está comprobándome que le pertenezco, incluso en este parque lleno de gente.

Lo odio más de lo que he odiado algo o a alguien

Pero la mentira que he dicho es peor que cualquier cosa. Me hace sentir vil y miserable. Me da vergüenza porque noto que ya en este punto, estoy verdaderamente destrozada, derrotada y resignada a que este es mi destino. No soy nada más que una propiedad, _algo_ que puede ser usado, abusado y desechado. Ya no soy una persona.

Incluso si me dejara correr, no tengo ni idea de a dónde iría, qué haría, quién me ayudaría. Para ahora, cualquiera que me hubiera buscado ya se habría detenido. Pero eso no importa. Como él siempre me recuerda, no dudo que Edward pueda encontrarme en cualquier momento. Solo Dios sabe que me haría si trato de escapar.

**[Diciembre 9, 2010]**

— ¡Tú, estúpida, jodida zorra! —despotrica. Hay un fuerte estruendo, y en algún lugar la madera se rompe. Ha roto algún mueble. Probablemente mi estante de libros.

Ya me ha dado una paliza. Esta vez, mi brazo está roto. Estoy segura de eso porque no puedo sentir mis dedos. Probablemente también tengo algunas costillas rotas, de cuando él me pateó cuando finalmente colapsé. Pero es increíble cuánto dolor puedo soportar ahora. Hace dos años, me hubiera muerto por esto.

Ya se ha ido cualquier rastro del 'Edward agradable', al hombre al que le gusta fingir que es romántico conmigo, al hijo de puta que le gusta fingir que es más que el odioso, asqueroso animal que es. Mis meses con mucha violencia han regresado diez veces peor.

Su cara está roja y está gritando, vociferándome a la cara, y tirando de mí.

—Te di una cosa. Una jodida cosa. Te dejo tener solo un poco de libertad y ve lo que haces. Tonta hija de puta. ¿Cuán difícil es? ¡Tres putas reglas! ¡Dilas!

Mi cabeza se sacude por un golpe en la sien, pero ni siquiera me encojo. Por dentro y fuera, estoy entumecida.

De memoria, digo:

—No hablar con nadie a menos que lo indiques. No responder a la puerta o contestar el teléfono.

— ¿Qué más?" —grita.

—No tratar de esca…

Mi espalda se estrella contra la pared, deteniendo mis palabras, y sus dedos aprietan por mi cuello hasta que mi visión se vuelve borrosa. Tratando de aferrarme a la conciencia, me quedo viendo a la vena que sobresale en su frente.

Quizás me matará con sus propias manos. Eso sería mejor que esto… que esta _vida_.

—Escapar. No tratar de escapar —gruñe. Hay un fuerte golpe a mi estómago—. Una simple regla que tú decidiste romper. Solo tenías que tratar, ¿No? Tenías que hacerme usar ese maldito chip y llamar al idiota de James. ¿A dónde mierdas creíste que irías? ¿Quién creíste que te ayudaría? No eres nada más que un cuerpo sin valor para follar. No eres nada.

—Lo sien…

Hay otro golpe para mi estómago, uno que es tan duro que siento cosas raras en mis entrañas. Escupe en mi cara y grita:

— ¡Cállate! No hables. Ya no tienes permitido hablar.

Me toma por entre las piernas.

—Quizás solo deba follar tu trasero justo como lo hice el verano pasado. Quizás esta vez aprenderás.

Todo mi cuerpo está temblando por recordar el dolor y el terror. Mi respiración no es más que sollozos, e incontrolables lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Muerdo mi lengua para así no hablar, para no rogar.

Pero por alguna razón, no lo hace. En vez de eso, me tira en la cama y usa mi boca y mi garganta hasta que mi lengua está hinchada y mis labios están partidos. Lloro todo el tiempo por el afilado cuchillo, que es el dolor que irradia de mi brazo y hombro rotos. Está clavándolo hacia abajo con su rodilla, y cada vez que mueve sus caderas, destellos de oscuridad llenan mi visión.

_Esto. _Esto es mi castigo, porque después de más de dos años de mantenerme cautiva, porque después de más de dos años de tener cada parte de _mí _hurtada y destrozada, traté de escapar.

Finalmente traté de escapar porque, una pequeña chica de cabello oscuro llamada Alice, se ofreció a ayudarme. Ella no me conoce. Ni siquiera sabe que soy una esclava. Ella solo cree que soy una novia o esposa que es abusada. Pero aún así, ella quiere ayudarme.

En el pasado agosto, Edward me dejó ir sola a los buzones de nuevo. Ella me encontró ahí. No habló, pero empezó a pasarme notas. En octubre, empecé a pasarle algunas en respuesta.

Ella me dijo que yo valía mucho. Que ella me ayudaría. Que no tenía que vivir así.

Por un breve tiempo, yo también le creí, y hui.

**[Marzo 30, 2011]**

Es la una de la madrugada.

Silenciosa y cautelosamente, me deslizo fuera de la cama. Voy muy lentamente, asegurándome de que no pueda sentir el movimiento del colchón cuando se levanta mi peso.

Estoy muy desesperada por no despertarlo, porque quizás esta sea mi única oportunidad.

Esta es la quinta noche desde diciembre en que estoy _permitida_ de nuevo en su cama. Después de que un hombre con el cabello gris, vino y arregló mi brazo que estaba fracturado en tres partes, fui confinada a mi habitación por un mes. También mis libros fueron retirados, así que por treinta días, todo lo que hice fue sentarme en mi cama y mirar por la ventana. Algunas veces Edward fue para _hablar _conmigo antes de irse a dormir. Dos veces, me desperté en las primeras horas de la mañana para encontrarlo sentado en el borde de mi cama, mirándome mientras dormía. No era tan tonta como para preguntar por qué. Ya nada me sorprende, y he renunciado a tratar de entender que hace a los hombres como Edward actuar como lo hacen. No sé cómo puede mirarse en el espejo.

El segundo mes se me permitió ir de nuevo a la sala y a la cocina para que pudiera cocinar para él. Cocinar con un yeso era difícil, pero me las arreglé. Servirle era aún más difícil. Se rio cuando derramé la comida. En realidad, era solo una excusa para que me inclinara sobre su mesa. Cada vez que escuchaba el susurro de la ropa y lo sentía frotándose contra mi trasero, cerraba mis ojos y dejaba a mi cuerpo aflojarse.

No fue hasta inicios del tercer mes, cuando me regresó la mayoría de mis privilegios. Creo que se sentía solo. Quería actuar de nuevo su versión de 'casa'.

De algunas formas, estas pasadas semanas fueron como antes de su ataque en julio. Paso mis días cocinando y limpiando. Vago por el apartamento. Estoy entumida y vacía. No hago nada más que vivir dentro de mi cabeza. No veo televisión. No leo para nada. Ese deseo ha sido asesinado por completo.

Donde es igual que antes, ahora es diferente. Hice mi ejecución. Traté de escapar. Y Edward me encontró en menos de tres horas. Si fuera a escapar de nuevo, él simplemente me encontraría y me traería de vuelta. Y en su ira, me violaría y me golpearía a una pulgada de arrancarme la vida. Profundamente, sé que eso pasaría de nuevo y de nuevo. Hasta que me matara. O hasta que él me vendiera a alguien como él.

Si Edward se fuera, entonces James vendría por mí. Edward ya hizo esos arreglos.

Por mucho que quiero creer las cosas que Alice me dijo, en realidad, el destello de esperanza se ha ido. Sé que nunca seré libre. Siempre seré este fantasma de este cuerpo. Cuando antes pensé que estaba destrozada y sin esperanzas, ahora _sé _que nunca escaparé de esta vida. Es devastador, y cada vez que mis pensamientos llegan a eso, mi pecho duele y lágrimas silenciosas se derraman por mis mejillas.

—No ahora. No aún —susurro para mí, forzándome a concentrarme. Porque _al menos_ ahora _hay _algo nuevo, un pequeño pensamiento que flota en mi cabeza cuando cierro los ojos.

Me doy cuenta de que hay una cosa en mi vida que puedo controlar, una cosa que _puedo _decidir, y es extraño cómo ese pensamiento me da un poco de fuerza. Pero lo hace. Me da un oscuro sentido de propósito.

Solo necesito que se quede dormido el tiempo suficiente.

Hace dos semanas, pasé por su estudio en mi camino al cuarto de lavado. Edward estaba ahí, como siempre, hablando por su celular sobre opciones y precios de pisos. Estaba tan concentrado que no me vio. Pero yo lo vi. El cajón inferior izquierdo de su escritorio estaba abierto, y en su mano, hubo un destello de un barril de plata y el brillo de una empuñadura de madera.

Lo reconocí de inmediato. Porque mi padre tenía uno justo como ese.

Estaba solo medianamente sorprendida de que después de todo este tiempo, no tenía ni idea de que estaba ahí.

Pero ahora lo sé y lo quiero.

Como todo lo demás que no confía en mí, cuchillos, tijeras y cualquier otra cosa afilada, la puerta del estudio de Edward se mantenía cerrada mientras él no estaba. En la noche, después de que se queda dormido, es mi única oportunidad. Es descuidado por las noches, especialmente cuando aprieto mis dientes y me le propongo.

A diferencia de la puerta, el escritorio está bajo llave _siempre_, y no tengo ni idea de dónde deja las llaves. La primera noche que traté esto, anteayer, las busqué por todos lados. Cuidadosa de no hacer ningún sonido, en la profunda oscuridad, metí mis dedos en las tazas de té y deslicé mis manos por debajo de jarrones y en la parte superior de las alacenas.

Esta noche, siempre escuchando, meto mi mano con paciencia y trato con clips.

Cada vez que el piso suena o cruje, me estremezco y me congelo, porque si me cacha, quizás no vuelva a caminar de nuevo.

—Dios, por favor —digo. Sé que estoy orando por algo que está mal, un pecado, si realmente creía en eso, pero después reaccioné. Seguramente, _seguramente_Dios entiende por qué necesito esto. Me abandonó por dos años y medio. Merezco algo, así que ruego por esta sola cosa, esta manera de liberarme de la única forma en que puedo.

Una hora después, un clic metálico hace eco en la habitación.

Temblando y sin respiración, meto mi mano y me encuentro con el frío metal. La última vez que toqué un objeto como este, yo tenía diecisiete, y estaba parada entre mi padre y uno de sus comisarios en el campo de tiro. Por primera vez en al menos un año, puedo escucharlo como si hubiera sido ayer. Su voz, toda ronca y grave, es como una manta envolviéndose alrededor de mis hombros.

_Abre tu postura y endereza los hombros, pequeña._

_Ve hacia adelante, toma el mango. Sujétalo como si no tuvieras miedo y pon tu dedo sobre el gatillo._

_¿Ves ese blanco? Solo alinea el barril con el. Alínealo._

_No, no lo ladees. Así no practicas. Eso es para las películas. Practica como si importara._

_Solo tomará un poco más de fuerza para conseguir que se dispare. Pero sabrás cómo si alguna vez tienes que hacerlo._

_Nunca vaciles._

Por un largo momento, rodeada por el silencio y la oscuridad, me pierdo en mis recuerdos, reproduciendo todos los momentos y memorias que he almacenado. Sin reservación, me permito realmente pensar en _ellos_.

La cara de mi madre es tan brillante. Su cabello está corto como cuando yo tenía doce. Pienso en la manera en que me trenzaba el cabello y cómo tendía mis viejas camisetas en el patio trasero. Los sábados, solíamos hornear juntas, incluso cuando yo era pequeña. Siempre me dejaba lamer las cucharas. Algunas veces nos comíamos la pasta simplemente porque podíamos.

Pienso en mi papá y cómo solía decirme que me amaba cuando pensaba que estaba dormida. Recuerdo la manera en que amenazó a Mike Newton en la noche del baile cuando me recogió en el BMW de su padre. Pienso en que se sentirá decepcionado al rendirme. Ruego porque me perdone, porque entienda.

Pienso en Jake, Ángela y Jessica. Me pregunto dónde estarán ahora y si tendrán unas vidas felices. Espero que sí.

— ¿Isabella?

Encogiéndome de hombros, maldigo en voz baja. Está arrastrando las palabras, así que aún está medio dormido, pero sé que ya no hay tiempo. En el segundo en que Edward se dé cuenta que no estoy a su lado vendrá corriendo.

Mis ojos siguen cerrados, aferrándose a las imágenes de mi mente. Hay una presión que se está expandiendo en mi interior, hundiendo a mi estómago por el miedo. Me hace agarrar la pistola más fuertemente y tragar duro.

— ¡Isabella! —grita Edward. Ahora está medio despierto. Escucho que prende la luz y el sonido de pies desnudos caminando.

Trato de no pensar en él. Sostengo la respiración.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —me grita desde la puerta.

En un movimiento lento, abro mis ojos. Edward está ahí, despeinado y en nada más que sus bóxers azules a rayas. Iluminado por las luces del pasillo, su cabello parece un halo de cobre. Sus ojos se ensanchan y están frenéticos, y está gritándome palabras que suenan como si fueran gritadas por debajo del agua.

Mis dedos se contraen y alzo la pistola. Por un segundo, considero abandonar mi plan y dispararle. El odio al rojo vivo quema mis entrañas. Lo deseo muerto. Quiero que sufra. Quiero que lamente todo lo que me ha hecho.

—Baja la pistola, Isabella —me ordena, rompiendo la bruma. Me está mirando con furia y violencia prometida. Me va a lastimar como nunca antes. Lo sé—. Sabes lo que te pasará si me disparas.

La realidad choca a mi alrededor por el conocimiento de que matarlo no me salvará. Ya lo sé, pero escucharlo suena como cristal quebrándose en mis oídos.

Quizás soy irracional. Quizás podría tratar, argumento. Podría dispararle y huir. Podría pedirle a Alice que me ayudara.

A través de una cortina de lágrimas, veo que las manos de Edward se aprietan en puños y que se está acercando lentamente a mí. A pesar de que sostengo su pistola, el miedo golpea mis venas.

Ha sido tomado mucho de mí. Mucho ha sido robado y destrozado.

Estoy tan cansada. Tan malditamente cansada.

Y mi cuerpo duele mucho. Pero mi alma duele aún más.

Solo quiero una cosa. Quiero el control sobre una cosa en mi vida.

El frío acero toca mi sien, inhalo profundamente.

Mi voz, baja y rasposa, cruza la habitación.

—Mi decisión.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Es difícil estimar el número total de esclavos hoy en día. Un reporte del 2007 de la ILO indicó 27 millones en todo el mundo. Los esclavos existen en cada país. La mayoría son mujeres y niños, la mayoría de los cuales son traficados como esclavos sexuales y prostitutas. Si quieres más información, aquí hay un buen lugar para empezar: www . humantrafficking

La mayoría de las escenas, así como el daño psicológico, descritos arriba fueron tomadas e influenciadas por historias reales de sobrevivientes. Esto incluye a la escena final.

Se puede argumentar que los sobrevivientes que han dado sus historias fueron los más afortunados, ya que escaparon y están vivos. Ciertamente lo son, pero aún así, _décadas _después, su sufrimiento continúa. La psique humana puede soportar muchísimo; para estas personas, estas víctimas, el daño mental no se irá _nunca _por completo, no importa cuanta terapia o ayuda reciban.

La esclavitud de _pertenecer_ a otro ser humano como propiedad es la más extrema violación de los derechos humanos. Es la pérdida de decisión, de libertad, y de un futuro. En muchos casos, es obscenamente violento e involucra abuso del peor tipo, física, mental y emocionalmente.

* * *

**Nota de traductora**

(1)Es porque swan significa cisne, es un juego de palabras.

(2)Tipo de embutido alemán.

Aquí está, creo que lloré todo el tiempo en que estuve leyendo y cuando estuve traduciendo….y creo que no hay nada más que decir…

Silvana


End file.
